Time for Love
by MlpClopWriter
Summary: A strange unicorn is challenging Trixies latest claim for fame with a most unusual power. Rated M once again for sex


Got an interesting idea, gonna see how it plays out...

**Time for Love**

The 'Great and Powerful Trixie' was up on stage in a town similar to Ponyville, but far across Equestria, trying once more to make a name for herself. She boasted of defeating an Ursa Major and fired off a few fireworks for show. Unfortunately for her, the small crowd did NOT seem impressed. They looked bored and acted as if they had seen it before. Trixie snarled and fired one of the most powerful spells she could. It shot a beam of light directly at one of the ponies. They all screamed.

Suddenly a strange unicorn jumped in the way and deflected it with his magic. It crashed into a rock. Trixie turned to the unicorn.

"You dare to interfere with THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIEs experiments? You must suffer."

"Finnally I get to shut you up" he climbed onto the stage and squared off. Trixie leapt at him with her horn glowing, then suddenly realised she was tied by her tail to a flagpole.

"How did I get-" she was on the stage again, but was all twisted up with rope.

She was then back to normal, but in between her back legs felt strange, as if someone had been pleasuring it. She glared at the strange unicorn who was standing there looking pleased with himself.

"What are you smiling at?" she snapped angrily, then noticed that she and the unicorn were the only things moving. Everything else, the audience, the trees, a bird in midflight, insects, all were frozen, not moving a millimetre.

"What have you done to them?"

"Nothing at all. My special magical talent is the ability to slip out of the time-space continuum and do stuff in single microseconds of time. We are out of time at this moment. How do you think you went teleporting around the place randomly?"

Trixies jaw dropped. "That's amazi- wait a minute. Did you feel me?"

The unicorn smiled and licked his hoof. "You taste pretty good. I'd like to have another taste."

Trixie gasped. "You pervert! I want to... She trailed off as she saw his member start to show through his hair as he got an erection. It grew until it was sticking straight at her.

"On second thoughts" she said, "Maybe we can come to an agreement. I let you taste me if I get to taste you."

"Sure" the pony laughed. "Just as well these ponies won't see us."

He walked up to Trixie and kissed her passionately on the lips, his tongue delving inside her mouth. She returned the kiss, their tongues tangling with each other. He slowly pushed her backwards until she was lying on her back. He turned around and lowered his member in front of her face, before shoving his face into her pussy and licking. She grabbed his member and sucked it long and hard. He pushed his head harder, using his magic to force her pussy unnaturally wide, and shoved his nose in, lapping up all juices he found. She grabbed his ass and started slamming him down on top of her, shoving his member into her mouth. She bit it gently, making him cum a little. They separated and Trixie lay on her back, her legs spread wide, showing her pussy. She was surprised when, instead of his hard member, he shoved his horn into it, pushing it deep in. She felt a strange sensation and realised he was casting a spell, making his horn vibrate.

She moaned and grabbed his head, shoving his horn further in till her slit was touching his head. She used her magic to turn him around, and she continued to suck his member making it harder and harder. He kept slamming his horm into her pussy, then he decided to do something incredible. He used his magic to force her pussy as wide as it could go, then he rammed I to her so hard that not only his entire horn, but his entire head popped into her. He rubbed all about, soaking his head in her juices.

Trixie screamed in pain and pleasure, and bit hard on his dick. He cried out, but it was muffled. She pushed his ass up and down, pushing his cock deep down her throat, almost making her choke.

She orgasmed, sending the juices splattering all across the unicorns face. He was beginning to have trouble breathing, so he went to pull his head out, but stopped when he realised Trixies magic was holding him in. He began to struggle, his horn glowing.

However, all that Trixie knew was that he was bouncing up and down on her and sending vibrations thought her pussy. She moaned, sucking his member harder, oblivious to his cries.

He came, filling her throat with cum and making her orgasm. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and let some spray on her face, in heaven. She looked down and saw his head inside her pussy. She pulled it out and hugged him.

"That was AMAZING!" she said. "I would love to do something like that again."

She stopped and looked at him, then realised something with horror. He was dead, suffocated by being held in her pussy. She looked around, frightened that she would renter time and everyone would see. But nothing happened.

She sighed with relief, but then realised with shocking revelation that she was trapped outside of time- forever. She sat down, cried, then smiled as she thought of the things she could do in thT moment of time. No matter how long it took her, to other ponies it would seem like it happened in a millisecond. She smiled and, putting the body to one side, continued down the road.

-in time-

The ponies watching saw Trixie bounce around the place, then disappear completely. On the stage lay the body of the unicorn, dead. It faded into nothing and they all began to scream.

Twilight was sitting down, reading. Suddenly she was tied up with chains, hanging from the ceiling.

Rainbow Dash was just about to do a Sonic Rainboom, but then found herself inches from the town centre. A large rainbow coloured cloud exploded across Ponyville.

Big Mac and AppleJack were working on the farm, when suddenly they were in bed together, Big Macs member in AppleJacks pussy.

Fluttershy was tending a bear, when she found herself under a massive pile of animals.

All across EquestriA, in one moment the world was plunge into chaos, as Trixie spent what to her felt like a lifetime but only took the smallest moment. In Manehatten the body of an old blue female unicorn appeared, then faded into nothing.

Okay, went for a little weird in that one. Same as always, say what you thought of it, suggest storylines and characters. See you later!


End file.
